lo superaremos juntos
by belen26
Summary: un violador anda detras de las chicas de las aldeas y abusa de ellas nadie lo puede encontrar porque es muy rapido y es como si la tierra se lo tragara sasuke al investigar el extraño lo atrapa y abusa de el hinata le cura pero no quiere que nadie se entere pero como reaccionara hinata cuando sasuke producto de esa violacion quede embarazado podran superalo los dos violacion mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Seis años después

Ha pasado seis años desde que la cuarta guerra termino,y todo estaba tranquilo,incluso después de la pelea de sasuke y naruto,en el valle del fin

Naruto: es bueno hora de volver a casa (guardaba unas cosas en su maleta)

Sakura: tienes razón

Naruto: ya estuvimos casi cuatro meses fuera de casa (después de la pelea en el valle del fin naruto acepto que seguía enamorado de sakura y se le declaro,sakura también seguía enamorado de naruto y acepto,incluso hace un tres años se casaron)

Sakura: (cierra su mochila) si pero fue divertido

Naruto: (también cierra su mochila) así es vamos

Sakura: (los dos salen de la casa y caminan de regreso a konoha) bueno es hora de volver a casa

Naruto: claro que si,de seguro sasuke y los demás.,no tendrán ningún problema

Sakura: es cierto (los dos empiezan a caminar)

Mientras que en konoha

Hinata: (caminaba con sasuke) otra vez te vas de misión amor

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: deberías pedir unos días de descanso

Sasuke: se que naruto y sakura están por regresar,cuando ellos vuelvan,nos iremos pro unos días

Hinata: en serio

Sasuke: en serio,dime que te parece la idea (sasuke empezó a acercarse a hinata,y a la final empezaron a tener una relación,y al igual que naruto y sakura,se casaron hace tres años)

Hinata: me gusta la idea (mientras le sonríe)

Sasuke: me alegra (también sonríe y siguen caminando)

Mientras que en la torre

Tsunade: así que naruto y sakura pronto volveran

Shizune: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: entiendo

Shizune: tsunade-sama,pasa algo

Tsunade: la verdad si

Shizune: y que es

Tsunade: los reportes que han llegado son preocupantes

Shizune: siguen sin poder perseguir al violador

Tsunade: es difícil,dicen que ataca y se va,y es como si la tierra se lo tragara,porque nadie sabe donde se esconde

Shizune: que complicado

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: y en las otras aldeas que dijeron

Tsunade: que están vigilando,pero no es fácil

Shizune: es muy rápido para que lo puedan atrapar

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: entiendo,y le conto a naruto y sakura antes de que se fueran

Tsunade: si,se los dije

Shizune: y ellos que dijeron

Tsunade: que estarían pendientes

Shizune: y las misiones

Tsunade: pues mañana se va sasuke solo,va a investigar,como están las cosas

Shizune: pero no es muy arriesgado que el vaya solo

Tsunade: el puede defenderse,estonces,estoy segura que estará bien

Shizune: entiendo tsunade-sama (las dos siguen conversando)

En la noche

Sasuke: gracias por la comida

Hinata: que bueno que te gusto

Sasuke: claro que si (recoge los platos y los lleva al lavabo para lavarlos)

Hinata: (arregla la mesa) y ahora que hacemos

Sasuke: (termina de lavarlos,y los seca y los guarda) me ayudas con mi mochila

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se van al cuarto)

Hinata: veamos (le ayuda a guardar algunas cosas en la mochila)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) gracias amor

Hinata; de nada amor (cierra la mochila) creo que es hora de dormir

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos se empieza a cambiar de ropa y cuando terminan,se acuestan,y apagan la luz y se duermen)

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke: (se despierta y ve que hinata no estaba en la í que se levanta se cambia de ropa y toma su mochila y baja a la cocina) buenos días amor

Hinata: buenos días amor,el desayuno esta listo

Sasuke: (se sienta) gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor (se sienta y empiezan a desayunar)

Sasuke: volveré en unos días

Hinata: esta bien amor

Sasuke: lamento dejarte sola

Hinata: tranquilo amor,no estaré sola,además esta ino y los demás

Sasuke: entonces estarás con ellos

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (termina de desayunar) bueno me tengo que ir

Hinata: (se levanta) te acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea

Sasuke: (le levanta y toma su mochila) de acuerdo amor vamos

Hinata: si (los dos salen de la casa,y caminan hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea)

Sasuke: bueno me tengo que ir

Hinata: suerte amor

Sasuke: gracias amor (le da un beso) nos vemos en unos días

Hinata: (le corresponde el beso) si amor

Sasuke: nos vemos (se va)

Hinata: nos vemos amor (ve que se va)

Ino: (ve a hinata) hinata

Hinata: (la mira y se acerca) hola ino

Ino: porque estás aquí

Hinata: es que me despedía de sasuke

Ino: otra misión

Hinata: así es

Ino: bueno hasta que el regrese,te hare compañía

Hinata: de acuerdo

Ino: y no sabes cuando regresan naruto y sakura

Hinata: se que están por regresar pero no se cuando

Ino: habrá que esperar,a que regresen

Hinata: así es (siguen conversando)

Tres días después

Sasuke: (esos días estuvo buscando pistas sobre el violador,pero no había ni una sola pista del violador) rayos creo que no hay nada,será mejor volver a casa

Extraño: (mira a sasuke) que veo una presa fácil,vamos haber como me va con el (se acerca a sasuke despacio)

Sasuke: (se coloca su mochila) bien es hora de volver a casa (estaba ya cerca de al aldea,cuando de repente sienten que alguien le toma a la fuerza y lo lleva a lo mas profundo del bosque) quien eres

Extraño: esto será divertido,vamos a ver como me va contigo (le baja el pantalón)

Sasuke: no se atreva (mientras intentaba defenderse,y no lo lograba y tenía el extraño presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder)

1 naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto

2 en este fic ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron su brazo

3 naruto será el sexto hokage mas adelante


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke: no se atreva (mientras intentaba defenderse,y no lo lograba y tenía el extraño presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder)

Extraño: esto será divertido (penetra a sasuke y empieza a abusar de el)

Sasuke: AHHHHHH (intentaba moverse pero no podía)

Extraño: creo que no solo violare a las chicas,también hare lo mismo con los hombres

Sasuke: (le escucha) tu eres el extraño,que esta violando a las chicas y no se deja atrapar

Extraño: no estoy loco,para que me dejarme atrapar

Sasuke: estas loco AHHHHHHH

Extraño: tal vez,pero para mi es divertido (sigue así durante casi una hora,hasta que descarga un gran chorro de semen,dentro del cuerpo de sasuke)

Sasuke AHHHHHHHH (empezó a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo)

Extraño: (termina y le deja en el suelo) bueno esto fue divertido y como dije antes,también buscare a otros hombres para abusar de ellos (mientras se va corriendo)

Sasuke: maldito lo odio (intentaba levantarse pero no podía)

Mientras que en konoha

Hinata: (estaba caminando con ino) que raro

Ino: paso algo

Hinata: no,es tarde debo irme a casa

Ino: no quieres quedarte en mi casa

Hinata: la verdad no,no quiero molestarlos ni a ti ni a sai

Ino: no nos molestas

Hinata: pues de todas formas prefiero volver a casa

Ino: bueno,a lo mejor ahora,regresa sasuke no es cierto

Hinata: si,y quiero estar en casa

Ino: entiendo (siguen caminando)

Hinata: (llegan a la casa) gracias ino

Ino: de nada hinata,al menos no estuviste sola estos días

Hinata: lo se,y gracias por no dejarme sola

Ino: bueno para eso son los amigos

Hinata: así es hasta mañana

Ino: hasta mañana hinata (se va a su casa)

Hinata; (entra a su casa) tuve un extraño presentimiento,yo solo espero que sasuke este bien (camina hasta su cuarto y se cambia de ropa y se acuesta en la cama,esperando por si sasuke llegaba,pero a la final se quedo dormida)

Mientras que por el bosque

Sasuke: (seguía en el mismo lugar donde el tipo le dejo,aunque el dolor estaba pasando,casi no podía moverse,empezaba hacerse mas oscuro) no puedo seguir aquí tengo que llegar a casa (a la final haciendo un esfuerzo y tratando de no gritar,pudo levantarse,se acomodo el pantalón,y siguió su camino,hasta salir del bosque y continuar caminando hasta llegar a la aldea,cada movimiento que hacía era un infierno para el,pero no le importaba,solo quería llegar,hasta donde estaba ella,así que siguió caminando hasta que llego a la aldea,como era casi medianoche,todos dormían,y nadie se topo con el,camino hasta llegar a la casa,y al entrar con cuidado,subió hasta el cuarto y al entrar,vio a hinata dormida así que se acerco y le toco) amor despierta

Hinata: (sienten que le tocan) mmmmm

Sasuke: vamos amor despierta

Hinata: (se despierta) amor (se levanta y le mira) estas bien

Sasuke: la verdad no

Hinata: que paso amor

Sasuke: es que (no sabe como contarle asi que le abraza y se pone a llorar)

Hinata: (preocupada) amor,pero que fue lo que paso,para que estés así

Sasuke: (sigue llorando) me violaron

Hinata: (sorprendida) que dices

Sasuke: fue el tipo que esta violando a las chicas

Hinata: pero como paso

Sasuke: pues estaba caminando,y buscando alguna pista,y no me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo

Hinata: y que paso

Sasuke: cuando pensaba regresar,me agarro y me llevo a lo mas oscuro del bosque

Hinata: y que paso

Sasuke: no me dio tiempo de denfenderme,y ahí fue cuando abuso de mi

Hinata: no pudiste hacer nada

Sasuke: no lo intente,pero fue inútil

Hinata: pudiste verle la cara

Sasuke: no

Hinata: y que paso luego

Sasuke: cuando termino,dijo que sería divertido abusar de otros chicos,así que lo iba hacer

Hinata: y te dejo tirado en el bosque

Sasuke: si,lo hizo

Hinata: ahora entiendo

Sasuke: que cosa

Hinata: tuve un mal presentimiento,como algo me decía que estabas en problemas

Sasuke: lo sentiste

Hinata: si,no se como,pero tenía la sensación de que estabas en problemas

Sasuke: los tuve

Hinata: y cuanto tiempo te quedaste en el bosque

Sasuke: creo que fue bastante tiempo

Hinata: y que paso

Sasuke: me moví pero me dolía todo,pero hice un esfuerzo para levantarme y caminar,para venir a la aldea

Hinata: nadie te vio

Sasuke: por suerte no amor

Hinata: (se levanta y se pone encima de su pijama otra ropa) será mejor hacer algo

Sasuke: que vas hacer

Hinata: (termina de vestirse) tengo que hablar con tsunade-sama

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) amor no lo hagas

Hinata: pero amor,es necesario que te vea,y que te cure

Sasuke: amor hazlo tu

Hinata: yo pero amor

Sasuke: (no le suelta la mano) por favor,no quiero que nadie se entere de esto,cúrame tu (hace un gesto de dolor)

Hinata: (ve que cuando tomo su mano estaba temblando) esta bien amor,déjame ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: amor,será mejor que te quites la ropa y solo te pongas una camisa para poder curarte (se mete al baño)

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se cambia de ropa)

Hinata: (regresa con el botiquín de primeros auxilios) acuéstate amor

Sasuke: si amor (lo hace)

Hinata: (se acerca y ve que como estaba) esto es terrible (le empieza a curar)

Sasuke: (hace un gesto de dolor) duele

Hinata: se que duele amor trata de relajarte (le sigue curando)

Sasuke: esta bien amor (trata de estar tranquilo)

Hinata: (piensa) este tipo es un animal,de seguro a el le parece divertido lastimar así a las chicas,ojala,alguien le de su merecido (sigue curando a sasuke)

Sasuke: (trata de estar tranquilo,pero no puede) me duele

Hinata: tranquilo amor (le sigue curando)

Sasuke: (trataba de estar tranquilo pero no podía) AHHHHH ME DUELE (superado por el dolor termina desmayándose)

Hinata: (escucha el grito) lamento que le duela (le mira) amor (se preocupa) creo que será mejor terminar con esto (mientras seguía curando)

Sasuke: (en medio de su inconsciencia) duele duele

Hinata: (termina de curarlo) menos mal que termine,maldito espero que lo agarren (mientras recode todo con lo que le había curado y lo pone en una funda,y sale del cuarto,y mejor sale de la casa,y bota la funda en el basurero de la calle,y luego vuelve a entrar a la casa)

Sasuke: (estando inconsciente,dejo de sentir dolor,pero a a su mente,vuelve,el recuerdo de lo que le violaron,y se despierta) AMOR

Hinata: (entra al cuarto y se acerca) amor tranquilo aquí estoy

Sasuke: (le abraza) no me dejes

Hinata: (se quita la ropa que tenía encima de su pijama y se acuesta) tranquilo no te voy a dejar

Sasuke: tengo miedo

Hinata: amor,aquí estoy contigo,y esto lo vamos a superar,como pareja

Sasuke: no me dejaras

Hinata: claro que no te dejare amor,esto lo vamos a superar como lo que somos una pareja,ya veras lo superaremos juntos

Sasuke: amor gracias

Hinata: de nada amor (le sigue abrazando y sasuke también le abraza,mientras ve la hora y ve que era las dos de la mañana,mientras abrazaba a sasuke noto que seguía temblando,así que no dejo de abrazarlo,se nota que esa noche no iba a dormir,y también esperaba que naruto y sakura volvieran para ellos irse,ya que eso era lo mejor,alejarse por un tiempo,ya que estaba claro que sasuke no quería que nadie se entere,así que se irían por un tiempo)


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde que sasuke fue atacado,y regreso a la aldea,ahora la situación no era fácil,porque sasuke no dormía por las pesadillas,y hinata,trataba de hacer que se calme,y ella casi no dormía,ahora seguían esperando que naruto y sakura,regresaran a la aldea,para irse

Naruto: (llegan a la aldea) bueno hemos llegado

Sakura: parece que no hay ninguna novedad

Naruto: es cierto todo esta tranquilo

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: vamos con oba-chan

Sakura: de acuerdo (los dos caminan hasta la torre)

Mientras que en la torre

Shizune: estaba revisando,han sigo violadas otras dos chicas

Tsunade: si,son de la aldea de la roca

Shizune: no pudieron defenderse

Tsunade: es lo mismo,las agarra a la fuerza,abusa de ella y se va

Shizune: todavía no vino sasuke,con ningún reporta

Tsunade: hasta ahora no

Shizune: quiere que le llame

Tsunade: si,es buena idea (escuchan que tocan la puerta) adelante

Naruto: (entra) hola oba-chan

Tsunade: chicos veo que ya llegaron

Sakura: si acabamos de llegar

Tsunade: que bueno y están bien

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: me alegro,shizune

Shizune: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ve a buscar a sasuke dile que venga

Shizune: enseguida (se va)

Sakura: tsunade-sama pasa algo

Tsunade: si es que todavía no han atrapado al tipo que viola a las chicas

Naruto: no lo pueden atrapar

Tsunade: lamentablemente no

Sakura: y porque shizune se fue a buscar a sasuke

Tsunade: es que se fue de misión ya volvió pero aun no me ha entregado el informe

Naruto: porque se habrá demorado

Tsunade: seguro fue porque necesitaba descansar

Sakura: seguramente (siguen conversando)

Mientras que con sasuke y hinata

Sasuke: amor (estaban sentados en el sillón y el tenía su cabeza en las piernas de hinata)

Hinata: dime amor (le acaricia su cabello,en estos días sasuke estaba distante de hinata,y no dejaba que le toque,solo cuando el se acercaba ella lo tocaba,incluso sabía que necesitaba su espacio y ella se lo daba)

Sasuke: cuando nos iremos

Hinata: en cuanto naruto y sakura regresen

Sasuke: ahí hablaremos con tsunade-sama

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: (escucha que llaman a la puerta) será mejor que vaya haber quien es

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta)

Hinata: (se levanta y camina hasta la puerta y la abre) hola shizune

Shizune: hola hinata,disculpa que te moleste

Hinata: no te preocupes

Shizune: esta sasuke

Sasuke: (se acerca) hola shizune

Shizune: hola sasuke,disculpa que te moleste

Sasuke: que sucede

Shizune: tsunade-sama quiere verte

Sasuke: seguro es por lo del informe

Shizune: así es

Sasuke: dile que ya voy

Shizune: de acuerdo sasuke hasta luego (se va)

Hinata: (ve que shizune se va) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: es nuestra oportunidad,de contarle a tsunade-sama que nos iremos unos días de la aldea

Sasuke: así es amor

Hinata: entonces vamos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa,y caminan hasta la torre)

Mientras que en la torre

Naruto: vaya

Sakura: que paso

Naruto: ese tipo también ataco a dos chicas de la aldea de la arena

Sakura: y gaara que dijo

Tsunade: después de que fueron atacadas,ha prohibido que salgan de la aldea

Naruto: no quiere que nadie mas salga lastimado

Tsunade: así es

Sakura: supongo que será por lo menos hasta que le puedan atrapar

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: (entra) disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que sucede shizune

Shizune: sasuke y hinata están aquí

Tsunade: diles que pasen

Shizune: de acuerdo (les hace pasar)

Hinata: hola tsunade-sama

Sasuke: disculpe la demora

Tsunade: esta bien sasuke

Hinata: (ve a naruto y sakura) chicos veo que ya llegaron

Sakura: si acabamos de llegar

Naruto: y estábamos viendo lo que ha pasado estos días con el tipo que esta atacando a las chicas

Tsunade: sobre eso,sasuke encontraste algo

Sasuke: nada tsunade-sama,el tipo desaparece,es como si la tierra se lo tragara

Tsunade: cuando investigabas ataco a una chica y a otra persona

Hinata: no sabe a quien ataco

Tsunade: no,ni idea de quien fue

Sasuke: y de donde era la chica

Tsunade: de la aldea oculta de las rocas

Sasuke: pues no vi nada

Tsunade: habrá que estar alertas

Hinata: de acuerdo tsunade-sama

Naruto: oba-chan

Tsunade: dime naruto

Naruto: nos vamos a descansar,recién llegamos

Tsunade: de acuerdo naruto

Sasuke: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si sasuke

Sasuke: ya que naruto y sakura regresaron,hinata y yo nos iremos

Tsunade: esta bien,es justo,pero eso si ustedes dos deben de tener cuidado

Hinata: lo tendremos

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos

Sakura: nosotros nos retiramos

Hinata: igual nosotros

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos y sasuke que disfruten de sus vacaciones,pero teniendo cuidado

Hinata: lo tendremos

Tsunade: de acuerdo

Naruto: hasta luego oba-chan (los cuatro salen de la oficina)

Tsunade: hasta luego chicos (se sienta y sigue revisando los informes)

Sakura: (salen de la torre) estaban esperando a que naruto y yo regresáramos

Hinata: así es

Naruto: pues ya estamos aquí

Sasuke: ahora es nuestro turno de irnos

Sakura: y cuando se van

Hinata: pues ahorita vamos a recoger nuestras cosas y nos vamos

Naruto: bueno,disfruten su descanso

Sasuke: eso haremos

Sakura: nos vemos chicos (se separan y se van a su casa)

Hinata: hasta luego (entran a la casa)

Sasuke: vamos a recoger las cosas

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos van al cuarto y empiezan a guardar sus cosas en sus mochilas)

Sasuke: (arreglando su mochila) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: y a donde vamos

Hinata: pues hay una casa,donde mi papa sabía llevarme a mi a mi hermana ,a estar unos días allí

Sasuke: y esta muy lejos

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: pues tenemos que irnos

Hinata: (cierra su mochila) pues estoy lista

Sasuke: (también cierra su mochila) yo también

Hinata: entonces vamos

Sasuke: si amor (los dos salen de la casa,y empiezan a caminar,y salen de la aldea y siguen su camino,por suerte todo estaba tranquilo,y siguieron caminando,pero como era casi hora del almuerzo se detuvieron en una aldea,y entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron a comer,cuando terminaron sasuke pago la cuenta,y siguieron su camino,resulto que fue bastante largo,incluso mientras seguían empezaba a anochecer,y eso estaba haciendo que sasuke se empezara a poner nervioso) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: cuanto falta para llegar

Hinata: (nota el miedo en su voz) amor ya estamos llegando

Sasuke: es lejos

Hinata: no mira,ya llegamos (se detienen en una casa)

Sasuke: así que esta es la casa

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y golpeamos

Hinata: no espera (saca del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave y se acerca a la puerta y la abre) listo

Sasuke: (entra) es agradable

Hinata: si,mi papa me dio la llave me dijo que cuando quisiera,podía venir aquí

Sasuke: y esta lejos de las aldeas conocidas

Hinata: así es,hay una aldea que esta a cinco minutos de aquí,así que si necesitamos algo,iré a esa aldea

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor,pero yo no saldré para nada

Hinata: esta bien amor ven vamos al cuarto

Sasuke: si estoy cansado,el viaje fue largo

Hinata: si amor vamos (los dos suben al cuarto y al entrar se cambian de ropa y se acuestan,hinata ve que sasuke se quedo dormido,así que ella solo esperaba que durmiera tranquilo,ella también se durmió)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses,desde que hinata y sasuke,se fueron de konoha todo parecía que estaba tranquilo,pero no era así

Hinata: (llega a la casa con las compras que hizo) ir al pueblo es fácil,al menos puedo comprar todo lo que necesito (mientras empieza a guardar las cosas y cuando termina va al cuarto) hola amor

Sasuke: (le mira) hola amor como te fue

Hinata: bien amor,compre las cosas que hacían falta

Sasuke: que bueno amor

Hinata: (lo nota extraño) amor estas bien

Sasuke: no amor

Hinata: (se sienta a su lado) amor que paso

Sasuke: es que tengo un problema

Hinata: que paso amor

Sasuke: amor,acabo de descubrir que estoy esperando un bebe

Hinata: (sin poder creerlo) no puede ser

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: (se levanta) amor acuéstate necesito revisarte

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se acuesta)

Hinata: veamos (le empieza a revisar)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: quiero abortar,no quiero tenerlo

Hinata: (le sigue revisando) amor no hay como

Sasuke: porque no amor,no quiero tenerlo

Hinata: amor,te acabo de revisar y tienes cuatro meses,ahora es un bebe que se esta moviendo,ya no es posible

Sasuke: (se sienta y le abraza) cuando nazca quiero que se lo regales a otra persona

Hinata: (le abraza y le acaricia la espalda) lo hare amor

Sasuke: no se quedara con nosotros

Hinata: no amor

Sasuke: tu me entiendes no es cierto

Hinata: si amor te entiendo,es mas si me hubiera pasado a mi,tampoco me quedaría con ese niño,lo daría en adopción

Sasuke: sobre esto nadie tiene que enterarse

Hinata: no amor

Sasuke: es nuestro secreto

Hinata: claro que si amor,nadie pero absolutamente nadie se va a enterar de lo que te paso (sasuke seguía abrazándola,y hinata le acariciaba su espalda,no se imagino que esto podría pasar,pero ya que paso,la decisión esta tomada ese bebe no se quedara con ellos,en cuanto nazca,le darán en adopción,con esos pensamientos,hinata,seguía acariciando la espalda de sasuke)


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora sasuke ya tenía seis meses,casi no se levantaba de la cama,y lo único que quería era que esa pesadilla terminara pronto

Hinata: (entra al cuarto,con una canasta) ya vine

Sasuke: a donde te fuiste

Hinata: me fui al mercado

Sasuke: para que (mira la canasta) y esa canasta

Hinata: por eso me fui al mercado,y conseguí esta canasta es perfecta

Sasuke: para que es

Hinata: cuando nazca el bebe lo meteré aquí,y lo llevare al pueblo y lo dejare ahí

Sasuke: dentro de la canasta

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: pues ahora que la veo es perfecta

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: bueno esta por anochecer,iré a preparar la comida

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: ya vengo (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: (se levanta y se acerca donde esta la canasta) al menos es perfecta,seguro las otras chicas que también fueron lastimadas,van a tener un bebe

Hinata: (en la cocina preparando la comida) a lo mejor a las otras chicas les paso lo mismo

Sasuke: (regresa a la cama) espero que esto termine,aunque hinata dice que los meses pasan rápido,quiero que pasen para que esta cosa se vaya

Hinata: listo (pone los platos en la mesita y sale de la cocina y va a al cuarto) amor aquí esta la comida

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor (pone la mesa en la cama)

Sasuke: (empieza a comer) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: pronto se acabara esto

Hinata: amor los meses pasan rápido,ya veras que pronto se va a acabar

Sasuke: es lo que quiero

Hinata: ya lo veras amor

Sasuke: es que me hace sentir incomodo

Hinata: lo se,no es agradable

Sasuke: (termina de comer,y pone su cabeza en las piernas de hinata) lo odio

Hinata: (deja la mesita en el suelo) ya esta por terminar,amor

Sasuke: la cosa se ira

Hinata: claro que si,no se va a quedar

Sasuke: ya falta poco

Hinata: (le acaricia su cabello) si amor,los meses pasan rápido,y ya veras todo esto terminara

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y sasuke,ya estaba en los nueve meses,el bebe pronto nacería

Sasuke: (se había quedado dormido,pero cuando eran las diez de la noche se despierta) amor

Hinata: (estaba a su lado leyendo) que paso amor

Sasuke: las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes,y acabo de sentir que algo se derramo

Hinata: (se levanta) amor se que esto no te va a gustar,pero necesito revisarte

Sasuke: (respirando) esta bien amor

Hinata: de acuerdo (se acerca y le empieza a revisar) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: desde que hora tenías contracciones

Sasuke: desde las seis de la mañana

Hinata: pero porque no lo dijiste (se va a buscar las cosas)

Sasuke: porque no eran fuertes,ahorita es la mas fuerte

Hinata: estas en diez centímetros amor,ya va a nacer

Sasuke: me duele mucho

Hinata: (le pone hasta el pie de la cama) amor yo estoy aquí y te estoy ayudando

Sasuke: (aprieta la sabana) esta bien amor ahhhhhh

Hinata: bien amor es hora

Sasuke: ahhhhh (empieza hacer fuerza,hinata le estuvo ayudando y sasuke gritaba y pujaba durante dos horas,hasta que se hizo la medianoche)

Hinata: amor la cabeza salió una mas

Sasuke: ya no puedo

Hinata: amor solo una mas

Sasuke: no puedo estoy agotado

Hinata: amor tu puedes es la ultima

Sasuke: amor,ya no tengo fuerzas ya no puedo

Hinata: (le toma la mano) amor,yo estoy contigo,se que estas cansado,pero esto es lo ultimo,y todo habrá terminado

Sasuke: (siente que hinata le da la mano y eso hace,que tenga fuerzas para seguir) esta bien amor AHHHHH (grita y hace fuerza por ultima vez)

Hinata: (tenía un niño en sus brazos) aquí esta

Sasuke: (agotado) amor

Hinata: todo termino amor (ve que sasuke se queda dormido) descansa (mientras le da un beso en la frente,y mira al niño) bueno tienes suerte,te quedaras esta noche aquí mañana te dejare en el pueblo (le limpia,y luego le viste y le da el boberon y cuando termina le saca los gases,y le cambia) listo ahora mejor quédate aquí (le pone dentro de la canasta y se acerca donde sasuke y le termina de revisar) bueno al menos esta bien,aunque esto si le va a doler (acomoda a sasuke al comienzo de la cama)

Sasuke: (hace un gesto de dolor) duele

Hianta: tranquilo amor duerme (ve que sasuke se queda dormido) se durmió,será mejor que recoja todo (lo hace y cuando termina,guarda todo en una funda,y se va a botar al basurero,que estaba en el pueblo y luego regresa a la casa y cuando entra al cuarto se acuesta y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata: (ya se había levantado y había desayunado y ahora estaba tomando unas cosas que compro y las ponía dentro de la canasta junto con el niño) bien es hora de que te deje en el pueblo (cierra la tapa y sin hacer ruido ya que sasuke seguía dormido sale de la casa,y empieza a caminar,hasta que llega al lago,y ve una pareja que estaba pescando) perfecto ellos se quedaran contigo (abre la tapa y mira al niño) ya se donde dejarte,solo falta que llores,y de seguro no tardaras mucho,ya que es hora de que comas (ve que el niño le mira y luego hace un puchero,señal de que estaba a punto de llorar,así que cierra la tapa) bien llora y te buscaran (le deja junto a un árbol y se aleja en ese momento el niño empieza a llorar,y ella se esconde en unos arbustos)

Aldeana: (seguía pescando hasta que escucha el llanto) amor escuchaste eso

Aldeano: si amor

Aldeana: pero donde puede ser

Aldeano: será mejor que busquemos

Aldeana: si amor (dejan de pescar y se ponen a buscar,hasta que ve la canasta) que es esto (le abre y ve lo que estaba dentro) amor ven pronto

Aldeano: amor que encontraste (se acerca)

Aldeana: mira (le señala el bebe)

Aldeano: (lo mira) y este pequeñito

Aldeana: estaba dentro de la canasta

Aldeano: debe de tener hambre (mira dentro de la canasta) hay un biberón

Aldeana: (lo mira y lo toma) quien le haría esto (le da el biberón)

Aldeano: no lo se

Aldeana: (le mira los ojos) mira tiene ojos azules

Aldeano: y el cabello negro

Aldeana: (lo revisa) y recién nació

Aldeano: seguramente la mama no podía quedarse con el

Aldeana: por eso lo dejo aquí

Aldeando: así es

Aldeana: amor estaba pensando en algo

Aldeano: en que amor

Aldeana: ya tenemos tres hijos,pero no creo que sea malo que tengamos un hijo mas

Aldeano: quieres quedarte con este pequeñito

Aldeana: si,si su mama lo abandono porque no podía cuidarlo,quiso que nosotros lo encontraramos,sería una buena idea criarlo y darle un hogar

Aldeano: tienes razón amor

Aldeana: creo que es hora de irnos a casa

Aldeano: si amor vamos (recogen todo y se marchan)

Hinata: (ve que se llevan al niño) se que estará bien con ellos,que con nosotros,no hubiéramos podido darle amor,y esas personas si,adiós bebe (sale de los arbustos y camina de regreso a la casa) será mejor que prepare la comida (entra a la casa y se va a la cocina y empieza a preparar la comida)

Sasuke: (lentamente empieza a despertar,y se mueve pero siente un dolor,no se acordaba bien que paso,hasta que toca su barriga y la siente plano,ahí viene su ultimo recuerdo el momento del parto y un llanto de un bebe) amor (intenta moverse pero no puede) amor donde estas

Hinata: (termina de preparar la comida y la pone en una mesita y la lleva al cuarto y entra al cuarto) amor veo que despertaste

Sasuke: donde estabas

Hinata: en la cocina amor (se sienta a su lado)

Sasuke: que hiciste con el bebe

Hinata: pues ya lo lleve y lo deje en el lago justo había una pareja que estaba pescando y lo deje ahí

Sasuke: y que hiciste

Hinata: pues me escondí y los estuve observando

Sasuke: y que hicieron

Hinata: se llevaron a su casa al bebe para criarlo

Sasuke: así que ya tiene un nuevo hogar

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: (se mueve,pero le duele pero no le importa el dolor y pone su cabeza en las piernas de hinata) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: que era

Hinata: era un niño amor (le acaricia su cabello)

Sasuke: al fin ya termino

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: y cuando regresaremos a la aldea

Hinata: tenemos que esperar un mes amor

Sasuke: en un mes volveremos

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: esta bien,amor

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: de nuevo gracias por no dejarme solo

Hinata: te amo,y no te voy a dejar solo,esto lo vamos a superar juntos como pareja amor ya lo veras

Sasuke: esta bien amor (le mira y le sonríe y hinata también sonríe,mientras se acerca y le da un beso en la frente y le sigue acariciando su cabello)


	5. Chapter 5

Cuatro días después

Ha pasado cuatro días desde que el bebe nació y ahora sasuke se recuperaba lentamente

Hinata: (entra al cuarto con un cesto de ropa) amor veo que ya no quieres estar en la cama

Sasuke: (le mira) no amor,ya me canse de estar en la cama

Hinata: entiendo amor (se acerca al cajón y guarda la ropa)

Sasuke: (la mira) que estabas haciendo

Hinata: pues fui a recoger la ropa que había lavado (sigue guardando)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: deja eso,después guardas,mejor porque no vienes a sentarte conmigo

Hinata: de acuerdo amor (deja de guardar la ropa y se va a sentar al sillón) listo

Sasuke: y cuando volveremos a la aldea

Hinata: en un mes amor

Sasuke: es necesario esperar un mes

Hinata: es el tiempo que necesitas para recuperarte

Sasuke: un mes

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: se que quieres irte pero,hay que esperar,pronto nos iremos

Sasuke: esta bien amor (los dos siguen conversando hasta que hinata cuenta un chiste y logra hacer que sasuke se ría) auch

Hinata: logre hacerte reír

Sasuke: si pero no me hagas reír que si me duele

Hinata: lo siento amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor (siguen conversando)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y sasuke se recupero por completo,ahora se preparaban para volver a la aldea

Sasuke: (guarda sus cosas) creo que ya no nos olvidamos nada

Hinata: no amor,ya revise,y no nos olvidamos nada

Sasuke: que bueno amor

Hinata: (toma su mochila) bueno es hora de irnos

Sasuke: si amor vamos (los dos salen de la casa y hinata pone llaves) le entregaras la llaves a tu papa

Hinata: no amor,papa me dijo que me podía quedar con la casa

Sasuke: es una bonita casa

Hinata: si,si algún día quieres volver para estar tranquilos,podemos regresar

Sasuke: me gustaría pero a otra casa

Hinata: pues así será amor,ya no volveremos aquí

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (los dos siguen caminando)

Hinata: parece que todo esta tranquilo

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: eso es raro

Sasuke: bastante diría yo (siguieron caminando,y cuando empezaba a oscurecer llegaron a konoha) bueno llegamos

Hinata: creo que sería mejor contarle a tsunade-sama que hemos llegado

Sasuke: vamos a la torre

Hinata: de acuerdo (caminan hasta la torre)

Mientras que en la torre

Kakashi: así que los problemas se acabaron

Tsunade: si ya volvió todo a la normalidad

Kakashi: pues ahora todos pueden caminar tranquilos

Tsunade: eso es cierto

Kakashi: y naruto y sakura

Tsunade: se volvieron a ir

Kakashi: pero a donde

Tsunade: no tengo ni idea (tocan la puerta) adelante

Shizune: disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que pasa shizune

Shizune: hinata y sasuke llegaron y quieren hablar con usted

Tsunade: diles que pasen

Shizune: de acuerdo (les hace pasar)

Hinata: hola tsunade-sama

Tsunade: veo que regresaron de su viaje

Sasuke: acabamos de volver

Tsunade: y no tuvieron ninguna novedad

Hinata: no todo tranquilo

Kakashi: pues me alegra que les haya ido bien

Sasuke: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: de nada y tsunade-sama me retiro

Tsunade: esta bien kakashi

Kakashi: hasta luego (se va)

Tsunade: (ve que se va) pues ya que están aquí quiero enseñarles algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Tsunade: acérquense (pone una foto en el escritorio)

Sasuke: (se acerca y ve la foto) tsunade-sama quien es el

Tsuande: el tipo que estaba violando a los chicas y también a los chicos

Hinata: acaso violo a los chicos también

Tsunade: así es

Sasuke: acaso esta muerto

Tsunade: si

Hinata: pero como

Tsunade: intento violar a una chica,y le fue muy mal

Sasuke: a quien intento violar

Tsunade: a temari

Hinata: (soprendida) acaso,vio a temari,y tuvo la intención de lastimarla

Tsunade: si pero no se imagino que le iba a ir muy mal

Sasuke: al menos la pesadilla termino

Tsunade: así es,aunque las chicas quedaron embarazadas

Hinata: y que hicieron con los bebes

Tsunade: los regalaron nadie quiso quedarse con ellos

Sasuke: era normal

Tsunade: lo se

Hinata: tsunade-sama y sakura y naruto

Tsunade: la verdad es que se fueron dos meses,después de que ustedes se fueron

Sasuke: y no sabe a donde

Tsunade: ni idea

Hinata: (ve que sasuke mira la foto,y se pone nervioso) tsunade-sama nosotros nos retiramos,estamos cansados

Tsunade: no se preocupen les entiendo

Sasuke: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se van)

Tsunade: hasta luego chicos (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Hinata: bueno todo volvió a estar tranquilo

Sasuke: así es (llegan a la casa y entran y se van al cuarto)

Hinata: amo te puedo hacer una pregunta (mientras deja su mochila y se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Sasuke; que cosa amor (también se cambia de ropa)

Hinata: (se sienta en la cama) vi que te estabas poniendo nervioso cuando viste la foto acaso fue ese tipo quien te ataco

Sasuke: (también se sienta en la cama) pensé que no le había visto la cara,pero ahora que me acuerdo si le vi

Hinata: cuando le viste

Sasuke: cuando me dejo tirado en el suelo,pude verlo

Hinata: bueno ya ahora,todo se acabo amor

Sasuke: lo se amor

Hinata: y todos pueden respirar tranquilos

Sasuke: así es,pero me gustaría saber a donde se fueron,naruto y sakura

Hinata: tal vez pronto lo averiguaremos

Sasuke: tienes razón (bosteza)

Hinata: vamos a dormir el viaje fue largo y los dos estamos cansados

Sasuke: si amor tienes razón (se acomoda en la cama) hasta mañana amor

Hinata: hasta mañana amor que descanses (ve que se queda dormido y ella apaga la luz y luego se duerme solo esperaba que sasuke pueda dormir tranquilo,aunque lo dudaba)

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke: (por primera vez en varios meses,ahora si había podido dormir sin que se despierte gritando por las pesasillas,ahora durmió bien y cuando eran las diez de la mañana se despierta) buenos días

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) buenos días amor veo que ya te despertaste

Sasuke: si amor,ahora si dormí bien

Hinata: me alegra amor (se sienta en la cama)

Sasuke: amor donde estabas (pone su cabeza en sus piernas)

Hinata: fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno (le acaricia su cabello)

Sasuke: entiendo y sabes una cosa

Hinata: que cosa amor

Sasuke: al ver la foto de ese tipo,y ver que esta muerto,ahora si ya pude estar tranquilo,porque la pesadilla termino

Hinata: eso es cierto amor

Sasuke: quien se iba a imaginar que se toparía con temari

Hinata: nadie,resulta que escogió a la victima equivocada

Sasuke: es verdad amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: también estoy tranquilo porque se que hicimos lo correcto al no quedarnos con ese bebe

Hinata: no nos hubiéramos podido hacer cargo de el amor,no le hubiéramos podido dar amor

Sasuke: al menos la familia con la que esta si

Hinata: así es amor,ellos si van a poder darle mucho amor

Sasuke: amor gracias

Hinata: no tienes que agradecérmelo amor

Sasuke: claro que si amor,no me abandonaste,y estuviste conmigo apoyándome

Hinata: amor sabes bien que no te iba a dejar,como pareja esto hay que superarlo juntos además,tu haz visto que yo he respetado tu espacio me acerco cuando me lo pides,y cuando me siento a tu lado,y tu pones tu cabeza en mis piernas,yo te acaricio

Sasuke: lo se,pero igual gracias por ayudarme a superarlo (mientras le sonríe)

Hinata de nada amor (mientras sonríe y ve que cierra los ojos y le sigue acariciando su cabello,mientras recuerda lo que paso hace un mes)

Un mes atrás

Un día después de que nació la bebe

Sasuke: (después de que hinata se llevo al bebe y volvió estuvieron conversando y ya cuando anocheció y comió se quedo dormido,pero casi a los once de la noche se despierta) amor

Hinata: mmmm

Sasuke: amor despierta (le sacude un poco)

Hinata: (se despierta) amor que pasa (se sienta en la cama)

Sasuke: (se levanta y le abraza) no lo soporto

Hinata: (ve que le abraza) amor de que hablas

Sasuke: el llanto de esa cosa,no lo soporto

Hinata: amor,tranquilo

Sasuke: no puedo,ese llanto me molesta haz que se calle

Hinata: amor,tranquilo

Sasuke: (le sigue abrazando mientras esconde su cara) cállalo amor no lo soporto

Hinata: amor trata de tranquilizarte

Sasuke: no puedo ese llanto es fastidioso

Hinata: amor tranquilo

Sasuke: no puedo haz que calle

Hinata: amor no esta aquí,ya me lo lleve

Sasuke: haz que pare no lo soporto YA NO LO SOPORTO LO ODIO (le sigue abrazando)

Hinata: (piensa) todo esto es culpa de este tipo,sasuke esta en este estado por lo que el le hizo,ahora estoy mas que decidida a no derrumbarme porque si lo hago no lo va a ayudar,en este momento me necesita,tengo que ayudarlo a superar esto,ojala y atrapen al tipo (trataba de hacer que se calme,cuando a la media noche se dio cuenta de que sasuke se estaba calmando) amor,estas mas traquilo

Sasuke: (deja de abrazarla y se acuesta y pone la cabeza en sus piernas) si amor

Hinata: amor,ah que llanto te referías

Sasuke: al de ese bebe,me molesta

Hinata: amor,no te acuerdas,ya me lo lleve,ahora esta con otra familia

Sasuke: ya no esta aquí

Hinata: no amor

Sasuke: creo que sentí su llanto cuando nació,y me molesto

Hinata: ya se acabo amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: tranquilo amor (ve que sasuke se calma,pero también se da cuenta de que esa noche el sueño,se acabo no iban a dormir)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (abre los ojos y se levanta) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: vamos a comer,y luego salgamos de la casa

Hinata: de acuerdo amor vamos (también se levanta y se van a la cocina y se sientan y empiezan a comer) amor y a donde quieres ir

Sasuke: quiero volver al bosque

Hinata: quieres que te acompañe

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: de acuerdo amor (los dos siguen comiendo hasta que terminan)

Sasuke: gracias por la comida

Hinata: de nada amor (recoge los platos)

Sasuke: (le ayuda) listo vamos amor

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa)

Sasuke: (caminan hasta que salen de la aldea,y caminan hasta llegar al bosque,y caminan hasta lo mas profundo) llegamos

Hinata: porque querías venir,justo al lugar donde ese tipo,abuso de ti

Sasuke: pensé que era mejor,ahora que ya no causara problemas

Hinata: por eso querías volver al lugar donde empezó todo

Sasuke: así es amor

Hinata: entiendo amor

Sasuke: (se quedan unas dos horas,hasta que deciden irse) regresemos

Hinata: si amor (los dos salen fuera del bosque)

Sakura: (caminaba,ya que iba haber si hinata y sasuke,habían regresado a la aldea,hasta que los ve salir del bosque) hinata,sasuke (se acerca)

Hinata: hola sakura

Sasuke: donde haz estado

Sakura: pues justo necesito hablar con ustedes,cuando llegaron

Hinata: llegamos anoche

Sakura: ya veo,chicos vengan acompáñenme

Sasuke: a donde vamos

Sakura: ahora lo verán (empieza a caminar y hianta y sasuke le siguen,no entendía bien a donde iban,ero decidieron seguirla,caminaron bastante hasta que llegaron a una casa) listo llegamos

Hinata: y esta casa

Sakura: aquí vivió naruto cuando entrenaba con jiraya

Sasuke: acaso naruto esta aquí

Sakura: si vengan (caminan hasta el cuarto) amor,ya traje a hinata y sasuke

Naruto: que bueno (les mira) hola chicos

Hinata: (mira a naruto) pero que esta pasando aquí

Sakura: por eso les traje,es que naruto esta embarazado de gemelos

Hinata y sasuke: que naruto esta que (mientras miran a naruto)


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata y sasuke: que naruto esta que (mientras miran a naruto)

Naruto: espero mellizos

Sasuke: pero que fue lo que paso

Sakura: (mira a naruto) se los digo

Naruto: si,puedes contárselos

Hinata: pero que paso

Sakura: dos meses después de que ustedes,se fueron,naruto y yo salimos de la aldea y nos separamos,el tipo que estaba lastimando a las chicas agarro a naruto y lo llevo a lo mas profundo del bosque y abuso de el

Sasuke: naruto,ahora tendrás dos bebes

Naruto; así es

Hinata: y de cuanto tiempo estás

Naruto: tengo ocho meses,y son mellizos

Sakura: lo hemos hablado,no nos quedaremos con los bebes,se irán después de que nazcan

Sasuke: es lógico,quien se quería con un bebe,y mas por la forma como lo tuvo

Sakura: por eso me imagine que ya habían llegado a la aldea y los fui a buscar

Hinata: llegamos anoche,y tsunade-sama,nos conto que ese tipo esta muerto

Naruto: quien lo mato

Sasuke: temari

Sakura: escogió a su victima equivocada

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: podemos ayudarlos

Sakura: porque no se quedan aquí,ya después de que nazcan los bebes y naruto se recupere volveremos a la aldea

Sasuke: de acuerdo,no tenemos ningún problema

Naruto: gracias a los dos

Hinata: para eso son los amigos,para ayudarse,ya lo veras,te ayudaremos a superarlo

Naruto: de acuerdo

Sakura: vengan,les enseñare su cuarto

Sasuke: de acuerdo (le sigue y salen del cuarto y caminan hasta otro cuarto) aquí se pueden quedar

Hinata: gracias,es lindo

Sakura: de nada les avisare para que vengan a comer

Sasuke: de acuerdo (entran al cuarto) así que naruto también

Hinata: no me imagine que le iba a pasar

Sasuke: yo tampoco,y nos fuimos de nuevo de la aldea

Hinata: de seguro dirán que no nos quedamos quietos

Sasuke: eso es cierto,amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: pese a lo que le paso a naruto igual no quiero que se enteren lo que me paso

Hinata: amor se que naruto y sakura son nuestros mejores amigos,y si tu no quieres que se enteren,respetare tu decisión

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor

Sasuke: (le toma la mano) gracias por respetar mi decisión

Hinata: (le sonríe) amor te lo dije,que te iba a apoyar,y si hay cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa,también te voy a apoyar

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor

Sasuke: ven vamos a comer tengo hambre

Hinata: yo también (los dos salen del cuarto y se van con sakura a comer)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora naruto tenía ya nueve meses

Hinata: la canasta es perfecta (mientras entraba a la casa con sakura)

Sakura: si al menos sirve para meter a los bebes dentro

Hinata: es verdad (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto y mira a naruto) no tenías ganas de levantarte de la cama

Naruto: hoy no

Sasuke; y estas bien

Naruto: la verdad es que ando incomodo

Sasuke: no es nada divertido

Naruto: la verdad no

Sasuke:; (lo nota raro) estas bien

Naruto: no,y necesito a sakura

Sasuke: que paso

Naruto: creo que los bebes ya van a nacer

Sasuke: espera buscare a sakura (sale del cuarto)

Naruto: esta bien

Sasuke: (va a la sala y ve a sakura y hinata conversando) sakura

Sakura: que paso sasuke

Sasuke: los bebes ya van a nacer

Sakura: gracias sasuke (se va al cuarto)

Hinata: así que llego la hora

Sasuke: así es y donde estaban

Hinata: fuimos al mercado y compramos la canasta

Sasuke: es grande

Hinata: si sirve para dejar a los bebes aquí

Sasuke: crees que cuando nazcan,tendremos que llevarnos

Hinata: pues tendrán que quedarse aquí ya que ya anocheció,nos los llevaremos en la mañana

Sasuke: te acompaño

Hinata: de acuerdo (siguen conversando)

Sakura: (entra al cuarto) amor ya estoy aquí

Naruto: amor las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes y algo se derramo

Sakura: amor,se que no quieres que te toque,pero por ahora necesito hacerlo

Naruto: esta bien amor

Sakura: de acuerdo (se levanta y le empieza a revisar) amor

Naruto: dime

Sakura: desde que hora tenías contracciones

Naruto: desde las diez de la mañana

Sakura: pero no me dijiste nada

Naruto: no eran fuertes

Sakura: pues la fuente se rpmpio,y tienes nueve centímetros falta poco

Naruto: me duele

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) pronto acabara

Naruto: esta bien (se vuelve a quejar) duele

Sakura: (le acaricia) todo va a estar bien intenta dormir

Naruto: no creo que pueda

Sakura: tu puedes,aquí estoy contigo

Naruto: esta bien (lentamente se queda dormido)

Sakura: al menos se durmió (se levanta y sale del cuarto y va a la sala) chicos

Hinata: que paso

Sakura: pronto nacerán

Sasuke: llego la hora

Sakura: si,hinata tu y sasuke pueden ayudarme

Hinata: claro que si

Sakura: gracias (entran al cuarto)

Sasuke: y como lo vamos hacer

Hinata: pues pensé en algo

Sakura: que cosa

Hinata: sakura ayude a naruto,mientras yo ayudo y le doy el primer bebe a sasuke mientras le ayudo con el otro

Sakura: pues no es mala tu idea

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo

Hinata: de acuerdo,pero ahora nos toca esperar

Sakura: es verdad (se sienta a lado de naruto)

Naruto: (pasa una hora y ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando se despierta) amor

Sakura: que paso amor

Naruto: esta empeorando ahhhh

Sakura: déjame ver (le empieza a revisar) hinata

Hinata: (se acerca) dime salura

Sakura: llego la hora

Hinata: de acuerdo

Naruto: amor me duele

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) yo te apoyare amor,y hinata y sasuke también

Naruto: esta bien ahhhh

Sasuke: amor tengo la toalla

Hinata: bien cuando nazca el primer bebe te lo daré

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor

Hianta: naruto,es hora

Naruto: esta bien ahhhh (empieza a pujar y así estuvo,durante dos horas,pujando y gritando sakura le estaba apoyando al igual que hinata y sasuke,y así siguieron hasta que eran las diez de la noche)

Hinata: la cabeza salió

Naruto: no puedo

Sakura: amor,es una mas,falta poco

Sasuke: tu puedes nunca te haz dado por vencido,asi que no es momento para que te rindas

Naruto: esta bien AHHHHH (grita y puja por ultima vez)

Hinata: aquí esta (le entrega a sasuke)

Sakura: y que es

Sasuke: una niña

Sakura: amor descansa un poco (se levanta)

Naruto: no la traigas no lo quiero ver (cierra los ojos)

Sakura: no lo hare amor (se acerca a hinata y sasuke) esta bien

Hinata: eso parece

Sasuke: es pequeña para haber nacido a tiempo

Sakura: (la mira) lo se

Hinata: pero se le ve bien

Sakura: entiendo (le mira,pero no siente nada por la pequeña)

Naruto: amor ahhhh

Sakura: (se acerca) otra contracción

Naruto: si amor

Hinata: amor toma la otra toalla y vamos

Sasuke: aquí la tengo (se acercan con naruto)

Hinata: bien naruto es hora

Naruto: AHHHHH (vuelve de nuevo a pujar y gritar,durante una hora,sakura estaba preocupada,porque naruto estaba ya cansado,y le preocupaba que se diera por vencido,ya cuando eran las once de la noche,casi terminaba)

Hinata: ya salió la cabeza una mas naruto

Naruto: (agotado) ya no puedo

Hinata: es lo ultimo

Naruto: estoy cansado (se estaba quedando dormido)

Sakura: amor ya es lo ultimo esta por terminar tu puedes (le da un beso en la frente)

Narutp: esta bien amor AHHHHH (grita y hace fuerza por ultima vez)

Hinata: y aquí esta (le da a sasuke)

Sakura: y que es

Sasuke: un niño (se lo lleva)

Naruto: (agotado) amor,tampoco lo quiero ver

Sakura: tranquilo,ya todo acabo ahora descansa (ve que naruto se queda dormido,así que se acerca) así que son mellizos

Hinata: así es

Sakura: entiendo,y no pueden llevárselos

Sasuke: es las once de la noche,a esa hora no hay nadie,los llevaremos en la mañana

Sakura: ustedes pueden encargarse de eso

Hinata: claro que si,es mas ahorita nos llevaremos a los niños,y nos haremos cargo hasta mañana

Sasuke: ya en la mañana los dejaremos en el pueblo

Sakura: gracias por ayudarme chicos,no hubiera sabido que hacer,si no los iba a buscar

Hinata: pues nos alegra que no hayas encontrado,y que viniéramos para saber que estaba pasando

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Sakura: lo se

Hinata: (carga a la niña) nosotros nos vamos al cuarto

Sasuke: (toma al niño) que descanses sakura (se van)

Sakura: igualmente chicos (ve se van y se acerca a naruto y termina de revisarlo,y ve que no está sangrando,así que guarda todo en una funda,y sale del cuarto y luego de la casa,y se va a botar la funda en el basurero,luego regresa a la casa y entra al cuarto y se acerca a naruto) esto le dolerá (le acomoda y le limpia el sudor y le cambia de camisa)

Naruto: amor duele

Sakura: tranquilo amor todo termino descansa (ve que se queda dormido y le tapa,en eso sakura apovecha y se cambia de ropa y se pone la pijama y se acuesta en la cama y apaga la luz y se duerme,ahora estaba tranquila,porque ya todo termino,con esos pensamientos se duerme)


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata y sasuke ya se habían levantado,y habían desayunado,ahora se preparaban para llevarse a los mellizos

Hinata: (terminaba de poner las cosas en la canasta) yo creo que no nos falta nada

Sasuke: pues ya revise,y no,no nos falta nada

Hinata: entonces vamos

Sasuke: (toma la canasta) de acuerdo (los dos salen del cuarto y caminan sin hacer ruido ya que sakura y naruto seguían dormidos,y al salir de la casa,empiezan a camianr,hasta que llegan a un lago) amor mira

Hinata: que cosa amor

Sasuke: mira hay una pareja pescando (le señala)

Hinata: (los mira) es verdad,podemos dejar aquí a los niños

Sasuke: pero donde

Hinata: ven sígueme (camina)

Sasuke: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Hinata: (camina hasta el árbol) bien porque no dejas aquí la canasta

Sasuke: de acuerdo (deja la canasta junto al árbol)

Hinata: (abre la tapa,y ve a los bebes,que estaban a punto de llorar,por hambre) bien vámonos,en cualquier momento lloraran

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos (los dos se alejan,y los bebes empiezan a llorar,y ellos se escinden en unos arbustos para ver que iba a pasar)

Aldeana: amor escuchaste eso

Aldeano: si amor,de donde viene

Aldeana: no se vamos a buscar

Aldeano: de acuerdo (los dos dejan de pescar,y empiezan a buscar de donde venía el ruido)

Aldeana: de donde vendrá

Aldeanao: (ve la canasta junto al árbol,se acerca y la abre) amor ven a ver esto

Aldeana: (se acerca) encontraste algo amor

Aldeano: si mira

Aldeana: (observa) pero si son dos bebitos

Aldeano: así es

Aldeana: amor,crees que sea de otra de las madres que fue violada (carga a la niña y ve el biberón y lo toma y se lo da)

Aldeano: es mas que seguro,ya haz visto que muchas chicas se han desecho de los bebes (hace lo mismo con el niño)

Aldeana: amor estoy preocupada

Aldeano: porque amor

Aldeana: porque les estoy viendo que los dos están muy pequeños

Aldeano: y bajo de peso

Aldeano: vamos al hospital,a que los revisen

Aldeano: de acuerdo amor vamos (los dos toman sus cosas y se marchan)

Hinata: (piensa) tengo que preguntarle a sakura,me parece que naruto estuvo muy estresado todo este tiempo (ve que sasuke,se había quedado dormido) amor despierta

Sasuke: (se despierta) que paso

Hinata: se llevaron a los niños

Sasuke: así que ya tienen un nuevo hogar

Hinata: así es,volvamos a casa

Sasuke: (bosteza) de acuerdo amor (se levanta y caminan) quiero irme a dormir,ya que no dormimos porque tocaba cuidar a los niños

Hinata: pues vamos a la casa,para descansar amor

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (los dos caminan hasta la casa)

Sakura: (se había despertado,y con cuidado se levanta de la cama,ya que naruto seguía dormido,en eso sale del cuarto y entra a la cocina,hasta que escucha la puerta) hola hinata hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola sakura

Hinata: recién te levantas

Sakura: así es,y donde estuvieron

Sasuke: fuimos a dejar a los bebes

Sakura: y donde los dejaron

Hinata: había un lago,y una pareja que estaba pescando,los dejamos con ellos

Sakura: ya tienen un nuevo hogar

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: si me disculpan me voy a dormir,no dormí en toda la noche

Sakura: esta bien amor

Sasuke: no vienes amor

Hinata: ya voy luego amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se va al cuarto)

Sakura: (mira a Hinata) paso algo

Hinata: (ve que sasuke entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta) acaso naruto estuvo estresado todo este tiempo

Sakura: porque lo dices

Hinata: los niños son pequeños y bajos de peso,se los llevaron al hospital a que los revisen

Sakura: era de imaginarse

Hinata: estonces,si estaban bajos de peso

Sakura: esto afecto duramente a naruto

Hinata: no la paso bien

Sakura: para nada (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Once meses atrás

Después de que sasuke y hinata se fueron,al día siguiente,naruto y sakura,después de haber desayunado,decidieron salir fuera de la aldea

Naruto: y ahora a donde vamos

Sakura: pues caminemos un poco

Naruto: de acuerdo (siguen caminando)

Extraño: (los observaba) que veo una nueva victima,esto será interesante

Sakura: (ve que naruto se detiene) que pasa

Naruto: caminare por el bosque,no vienes

Sakura: no

Naruto: de acuerdo,ya regreso

Sakura: de acuerdo,ten cuidado

Naruto: lo tendré (va hasta el bosque)

Sakura: esta bien (camina hasta el lago)

Extraño: esto es perfecto (se esconde)

Naruto: (camina observando los árboles) que tranquilidad esta todo

Extraño: bien es mi oportunidad (se acerca sin hacer ruido)

Naruto: esperemos a que sasuke y hinata vuelvan pronto (sigue observando los árboles)

Extraño: (se acerca y atrapa a naruto) te tengo (se lo lleva a lo mas profundo del bosque)

Naruto: (intenta defenderse) que pasa quien eres

Extraño: pues que tal si nos divertimos (le baja el pantalón,y le empieza a penetrar)

Naruto: (siente lo que le estaba haciendo ese tipo) ahhhh no que haces

Extraño: solo me divierto

Naruto: tu eres el violador,tu eres el que anda haciendo daño a las chicas

Extraño: y a los chicos también,.y sabes que es divertdo (le sigue penetrando)

Naruto: ahhhhhh eres un infeliz

Extraño: ya me lo han dicho (sigue haciendo lo mismo mas rápido)

Naruto: (intenta defenderse pero no puede) ahhhh lo pagaras

Extraño: claro (mientras lanza una gran descarga dentro de naruto)

Naruto: AHHHHHHHH

Sakura: (escucha el grito) naruto,espero que este bien

Extraño: (deja a naruto tirado en el suelo) pues fue divertido es hora de irme (se va)

Naruto: demonios (intenta levantarse)

Sakura: (se aproxima al bosque) naruto donde estás

Naruto: (escucha a sakura) sakura (intenta moverse pero le duele) rayos eso duele

Sakura: (camina por el bosque) naruto donde estás

Naruto: (logra levantarse,pero le duele) sakura aquí estoy (empieza a caminar,sin importarle el dolor)

Sakura: (lo ve) naruto (se acerca) naruto estas bien

Naruto: (se acerca y le abraza y empieza a llorar) no

Sakura: (se preocupa) pero que paso

Naruto: el tipo que esta violando a las chicas

Sakura: te topaste con el

Naruto: si,y me trajo hasta acá

Sakura: no puede ser,naruto acaso te violo

Naruto: si lo hizo,ni siquiera pude defenderme

Sakura: no puede ser

Naruto: así es

Sakura: volvamos a la aldea

Naruto: no dejes que oba-chan,ni nadie se entere

Sakura: pero es necesario que lo sepa,para que te cure

Naruto: no,hazlo tu

Sakura: pero naruto

Naruto: por favor que no se entere nadie,cúrame tu (empieza a temblar)

Sakura; esta bien,nadie va a saber de esto,es mas no volveremos a la aldea,vi una casa,cerca de aquí iremos allá (empieza a caminar)

Naruto: esta bien (caminan) me duele

Sakura: (salen del bosque) tranquila,camina un poco

Naruto: eso hago pero me duele

Sakura: ya mismo llegamos (siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la casa,y entran y pueden ver que estaba abandonada) menos mal que no hay nadie

Naruto: eso parece

Sakura: (entran al cuarto) amor quédate aquí (le ayuda a que se acueste en la cama)

Naruto: a donde vas amor

Sakura: al pueblo,necesito ir por unas medicinas

Naruto: (le agarra la mano) no me dejes solo

Sakura: amor escucha,es solo un rato,no me voy a demorar,pero tengo que comprar unas medicinas para curarte

Naruto: no te demores

Sakura: (se da cuenta de que esta temblando) tranquilo volveré pronto (sale del cuarto)

Naruto: esta bien amor (se sienta en la cama,pero el dolor es tan fuerte que termina acostándose y cierra los ojos)

Sakura: (regresa después de media hora) que bueno que en el pueblo pude encontrar lo que necesitaba (entra al cuarto) amoe ya vine

Naruto: me duele

Sakura: te voy a curar,pero necesito que te quites tu ropa y solo te quedes con la camisa puesta

Naruto: esta bien (lo hace,y se vuelve a acostar en la cama) estoy listo

Sakura: de acuerdo (se acerca y le empieza a revisar) se ve mal (le empieza a curar)

Naruto: (hace un gesto de dolor) me duele

Sakura: trata de estar tranquilo (le sigue curando)

Naruto: lo intentare

Sakura: (piensa) infeliz,espero que lo atrapen (le sigue curando)

Naruto: (intenta estar tranquilo,pero no lo logra) me duele (aprieta la sabana)

Sakura: estoy por terminar (después de un rato termina de curarlo y se levanta y le tapa) ahora descansa (empieza a recoger las cosas y las guarda en una funda y se va afuera de la casa,y luego entra de nuevo a la casa) creo que será mejor que nos vayamos,así evitaremos que se enteren (entra al cuarto)

Naruto: (le mira) amor

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) que pasa amor

Naruto: quiero irme

Sakura: nos iremos,cuando te recuperes,no volveremos a la aldea,nos iremos a otra parte

Naruto: no quiero que nadie se entere

Sakura: nadie se va a enterar (ve que naruto pone su cabeza en sus piernas y ella le acaricia esa noche no iban a dormir)

Dos meses después

Sakura: (regresaba de hacer unas compras,cuando termino de curar a naruto,no volvieron a la aldea,dos días después se fueron a otra parte,ahora estaban en una casa,esa casa,era donde se había quedado naruto cuando entrenaba con jiraya,ahora entraba a la cocina) ya vine

Naruto: que bueno

Sakura: en el mercado había muchas cosas

Naruto: me alegro

Sakura: (le mira) te pasa algo

Naruto: la verdad si

Sakura: que sucede

Naruto: tendré un bebe

Sakura: (sorprendida) no puede ser

Naruto: así es

Sakura: se que no quieres que te toque,pero ahora necesito revisarte

Naruto: esta bien

Sakura: vamos al cuarto

Naruto: de acuerdo (se levanta y salen de la cocina y se van al cuarto)

Sakura: haber acuestare

Naruto: esta bien (se acuesta)

Sakura: veamos (le empieza a revisar)

Naruto: amor

Sakura: dime

Naruto: hay forma de que aborte

Sakura: no

Naruto: porque no

Sakura: mira tienes dos meses y son gemelos,pero hay el problema de que puedo lastimarte a ti y a kurama,entonces,quiero que entiendas,que no voy a poder ayudarte a que abortes

Naruto: entonces cuando nazcan quiero que se vayan

Sakura: eso pasara no se quedaran se irán

Naruto: gracias por apoyarme

Sakura: somos una pareja y ya lo veras,esto lo vamos a superar juntos

Naruto: esta bien amor (le sonrío)

Sakura: tranquilo (también sonríe)

Fin del flash back

Hinata: desde ahí estaba estresado

Sakura: así es

Hinata: y afecto a los niños

Sakura: bueno ahora esto termino,ya se encargaran de ellos otras personas

Hinata; tienes razón (bosteza)

Sakura: estas cansada

Hinata: es que no dormimos

Sakura: entiendo,porque no te vas a descansar

Hinata: de acuerdo (se va al cuarto)

Sakura: (se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de naruto)

Naruto: (lentamente empieza a despertar,pero le dolía todo,cuando se despierta ve que no estaba sakura) amor (intenta levantarse) rayos eso duele

Sakura: (entra al cuarto con la bandeja) amor espera no te levantes (deja la bandeja en la mesa y se acerca a la cama)

Naruto: es que no te vi

Sakura; estaba en la cocina

Naruto: no recuerdo mucho,pero si recuerdo el llanto de dos bebes

Sakura; si los niños nacieron anoche

Naruto; y donde están

Sakura: hinata y sasuke,ya se los llevaron

Naruto: ya tienen un nuevo hogar

Sakura: si

Naruto: y donde están ellos dos

Sakura: ahorita están durmiendo,es que no pudieron dormir,en toda la noche)

Naruto: bueno al menos esta pesadilla termino

Sakura; si amor,los niños están con otra famiñia,el violador esta muerto,ya todo termino

Naruto: amoe gracias por estar a mi lado (se mueve y sin importarle el dolor pone su cabeza en sus piernas)

Sakura: amor,te dije que lo vamos a superar juntos como una pareja,porque eso es lo que somos (le acaricia su cabello)

Naruto: lo se amor,y cuando volveremos a la aldea

Sakura: el próximo mes

Naruto: hay que esperar un mes

Sakura: si amor,es lo que necesitas para recuperarte

Naruto: entiendo amor (le sonríe y sakura le sigue acariciando su cabello,y seguían conversando)


	8. Chapter 8

Ocho dias después

Ha pasado ocho días,desde que nacieron los bebes,naruto seguía recuperándose lentamente

Naruto: amor

Sakura: dime

Naruto: (estaba en el sillón) todavía tenemos que esperar para volver a la aldea

Sakura: como te dije hace cuatro días tenemos que esperar un mes

Naruto: un mes entero

Sakura: es el tiempo que necesitas para que te recuperes

Naruto: entiendo (le hace espacio para que se siente)

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) se que quieres volver a la aldea,pero hay que esperar un poco

Naruto: lo se,es que seguro oba-chan se preguntara que estamos haciendo

Sakura: si lo se,aunque de seguro dirá que no nos quedamos quietos

Naruto: lo se y gracias

Sakura: porque me das las gracias

Naruto: por estar a mi lado y apoyarme en el momento mas difícil para mi

Sakura: no lo agradezcas,además somos una pareja,y lo que sucedió,lo vamos a superar como pareja

Naruto: lo se

Sakura: mira ya todo termino

Naruto: lo se (se acuesta y pone su cabeza en sus piernas)

Sakura: y pronto volveremos a la aldea (le acaricia su cabello)

Naruto: de acuerdo (le sonríe)

Sakura: así será (también sonríe,mientras se acuerda lo que paso hace cuatro días atrás)

Flash back

Cuatro días atrás

Era la ya la noche y sakura y naruto estaban conversando,solos los dos ya que hinata y sasuke,como no habían dormido para nada,seguían durmiendo,y se nota que no despertarían si no es hasta la mañana

Naruto: (cuando eran las once de la noche se despierta y se sienta en la cama) de donde viene ese ruido

Sakura: (se despierta) pero que pasa

Naruto: el ruido no lo oyes

Sakura: de que ruido hablas

Naruto: los mocosos esos,siguen llorando

Sakura: amor tranquilo

Naruto: (la abraza) me molesta sus llantos

Sakura: creo que se lo que pasa

Naruto: que cosa

Sakura: lloraron los bebes cuando nacieron,y parece que todavía sientes si llanto

Naruto: y lo odio

Sakura: amor se acabo

Naruto: ya se acabo

Sakura: si,los bebes se fueron,ahora están en un nuevo hogar

Naruto: creo que es hora de estar tranquilo

Sakura: se que necesitas tu tiempo y se también que estos meses han sido fuertes para ti,pero todo termino

Naruto: entonces al fin ya puedo dormir en paz

Sakura: si amor,ya puedes dormir tranquilo

Naruto: que bueno,gracias por estar a mi lado

Sakura: como te lo dije,lo superaremos como pareja

Naruto: lo se

Sakura: que tal si seguimos durmiendo

Naruto: de acuerdo (se acomoda en la cama)

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) descansa amor

Naruto: igualmente amor (se duerme al igual que sakura)

Fin del flash back

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) hola chicos

Sakura: hola hinata

Hinata: la comida esta lista porque no vienes a comer sakura

Sakura: de acuerdo amor (se levanta)

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: quieres que te traiga la comida aquí

Naruto: no mejor me voy con ustedes a comer (también se levanta)

Sakura: de acuerdo vamos (los tres salen del cuarto y van a la cocina a comer)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y naruto se recupero por completo,ahora se preparaban para volver a la aldea

Naruto: (cierra su mochila) pues todo esta listo

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) si es hora de irnos

Hinata: pues estamos listos

Sasuke: podemos irnos

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen de la casa,y empiezan a caminar)

Sakura: crees que algún día volvamos

Naruto: pues si es para escaparnos un rato,claro que si

Sakura: pues me gusto la casa

Naruto: pues será nuestro refugio,cuando nos alejemos unos días de konoha

Sakura: de acuerdo (siguen caminando)

Sasuke: creo que ahora si naruto esta mas tranquilo

Hinata: pues sakura también

Sasuke: fue correcto,en que los niños se hayan ido con otra familia

Hinata: pues tampoco ellos les hubieran dado amor a los bebes

Sasuke: y nosotros también hicimos lo correcto

Hinata: se que con quien esta,estará feliz

Sasuke: lo se (siguen conversando hasta que ya casi a la noche llegan a konoha)

Naruto: llegamos a casa

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: (ve a tsunade) oba-chan

Tsunade: (les mira) pero donde estaban ustedes cuatro

Kakashi: se fueron sin decir nada

Tsunade: incluidos hinata y sasuke

Sasuke: lo sentimos tsunade-sama

Tsunade: como se nota que ustedes no se quedan quietos

Sakura: pues es que hay veces que nos gusta salir de la aldea

Hinata: y demorarnos en regresar

Kakashi: eso lo estoy viendo

Naruto y alguna novedad oba-chan

Tsunade: pues veo que se toparon con hinata y sasuke

Sakura: así es

Tsunade: y les conto lo del violador

Naruto: si ya nos dijo que estaba muerto,porque se topo con la victima equivocada

Kakashi: así es,ahora todo esta tranquilo

Sasuke: pues que bueno

Tsunade: me alegra que hayan vuelto chicos

Hinata: gracias tsunade-sama

Kakashi: bueno es tarde volveré a mi casa

Naruto: nosotros también nos vamos estamos cansados

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos

Sakura: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se alejan)

Tsunade: igualmente chicos (regresa a la torre)

Sakura: (caminan hasta que se paran en la casa de sasuke) bueno nos vemos chicos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: nos vemos chicos

Naruto: hasta luego (siguen su camino)

Hinata: (entran a la casa) bueno hemos vuelto

Sasuke: es cierto

Hinata: (se sienta en el sillón) que bueno

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) oye amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: crees que mas adelante cuando este listo,podamos tener un hijo

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: entonces me esperaras

Hinata: amor no te presionare,cuando tu sientas que estas listo,lo haremos

Sasuke: amor gracias por se comprensiva

Hinata: amor te dije que te iba a apoyar y a respetar tus decisiones no es cierto

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: entonces,cuando sea la hora,tu me lo dirás

Sasuke: si amor (siguen conversando)

Naruto: (entran a la casa) bueno al fin en casa

Sakura: (cierra la puerta) si es bueno volver a casa

Naruto: así es (se sienta)

Sakura: (también se sienta) al menos todo volvió a la normalidad

Naruto: así es y amor

Sakura: dime amor

Naruto: gracias por tenerme paciencia

Sakura: te dije que esto lo vamos a superar juntos,y que también respetare tu espacio

Naruto: entonces esperaras a que este listo

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: gracias

Sakura: de nada y seguiré respetando tu espacio,hasta que estes listo amor

Naruto: de acuerdo amor (los dos siguen conversando y naruto toma su mano y ella le sonríe,y además estaba tranquilo,ya que la pesadilla termino y sale que no esta solo)


	9. Chapter 9

Tres años después

Ha pasado tres años,desde que todas las chicas y los chicos también fueron violados,poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad,y eso también incluían a naruto y sasuke,les costo,pero a la final terminaron superándolo,con la ayuda de sakura y hinata

Tsunade: (estaba conversando con Kakashi) y que otra vez se fueron los cuatro

Kakashi: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pero a donde se fueron

Kakashi: no lo se

Tsunade: se nota que no se pueden quedar quietos

Kakashi: ya saben como son

Tsunade: eso es cierto

Kakashi: y necesitaba a naruto para algo

Tsunade: así es kakashi

Kakashi: y para que es

Tsunade: quería decirle que tome la decisión de retirarme

Kakashi: no me diga,que naruto tomara su lugar

Tsunade: si,naruto será el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Kakashi: ni modo,tsunade-sama,tendrá que esperar a que regresen

Tsunade: así será (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en otra parte

Hinata: estas seguro de esto amor (los dos habían salido de la aldea,y se alejaron y ahora estaban en un pueblo,donde nadie los conocía y ahora estaban conversando)

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: pero no quieres mejor que sea yo,la que se embaracé

Sasuke: no quiero habcerlo yo

Hinata: amor acaso lo superaste ya

Sasuke: si amor,ya esta superado,por eso quiero hacerlo,como vez tu me haz ayudado

Hinata: amor acaso este era el plan de naruto y tuyo

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: y porque

Sasuke: bueno ellos no saben nada de que lo que me paso no es cierto

Hinata: no amor,quedamos en que jamás se iban a enterar que ese tipo abuso de ti

Sasuke: es verdad,y naruto dijo que quería superarlo

Hinata: en volver a tener un bebe

Sasuke: si pero de una manera diferente,esta vez,el nuevo bebe que llegue será bienvenido y le daremos mucho amor

Hinata: estoy de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: por eso se nos ocurrió esto

Hinata: fue por eso que sakura tomo una muestra de mis ovulos

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: y los congelo durante tres años

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: acaso sakura hizo lo mismo

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: pero ellos están en otro pueblo

Sasuke: si,pensamos que sería mejor hacerlo por separado

Hinata: y donde esta la jeringa

Sasuke: (le enseña) la acabe de sacar del congelador

Hinata: y quieres que yo lo haga

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: amor,estás seguro de esto,no prefieres,que la que tenga un bebe sea yo

Sasuke: amor,lo llevo pensando desde hace un año

Hinata: (sorprendida) en serio

Sasuke: si amor,ya esta superado,y ahora quiero volver a hacerlo

Hinata: esta vez sin llamarlo cosa

Sasuke: así es amor

Hinata: de acuerdo amor (toma la jeringa) estas listo

Sasuke: (se acuesta) si amor

Hinata: de acuerdo (se acerca y le inserta la aguja en el recto) ahora respira

Sasuke: (lo hace) si amor

Hinata: (termina) listo amor (mientras con cuidado le saca la aguja)

Sasuke: eso si dolió

Hinata: lo se (toma la jeringa,y la bota en el basurero,y sale del cuarto,y va a botar al funda en el basurero de la calle,y luego regresa a la casa)

Sasuke: (ve que regresa) amor,y cuanto tiempo habrá que esperar

Hinata: pues dicen que unos días,pero creo que es mejo esperar el próximo mes

Sasuke: haber si funciono

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor,pero si pasa,no saldré de la casa

Hinata: lo se amor

Sasuke: y aquí estamos bien

Hinata: si nadie nos conoce

Sasuke: por eso estuviste viendo los pueblos

Hinata: si quería venir a donde nadie nos conoce

Sasuke: y resulto que aquí nadie nos conoce

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: que bueno amor (siguen conversando)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,desde que hinata inyecto a sasuke y ahora esperaban los resultados

Sasuke: y amor

Hinata: pues es positivo

Sasuke: eso quiere decir (se imagina la respuesta)

Hinata; si amor vas a tener un bebe

Sasuke: (se acerca y le besa) que emoción

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: funciono

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: pero cuando volvamos a la aldea,que crean que fuiste tu la que tuvo el bebe

Hinata: así será amor

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: ahora si a este pequeñito le vamos a dar amor

Hinata: (toca su barriga) si amor

Sasuke: gracias por ayudarme en esta locura

Hinata: pues siempre pensé que ya lo superaste,pero no me imagine que querías hacer esto

Sasuke: quería sentir que se siente

Hinata: pues ya lo sabrás

Sasuke: te toca a ti tenerme paciencia

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (le correspondo el beso además que estaba feliz,ya que ahora se iban a convertir en padres aunque de una manera diferente no le importaba estaba feliz)


	10. Chapter 10

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y ahora sasuke ya tenía seis meses,hinata lo estaba revisando

Sasuke: y todo esta bien

Hinata: si,no hay ningún problema

Sasuke: que bueno

Hinata: quieres saber el sexo del bebe

Sasuke: pues estaba pensando en algo

Hinata: en que cosa amor

Sasuke: porque no mejor dejamos que sea una sorpresa

Hinata: quieres enterarte cuando nazca

Sasuke; si amor aunque no se que opines

Hinata: pues me gusta la idea esperaremos hasta que nazca para saber que es

Sasuke: de acuerdo,y si es niño me gustaría que se llame itachi

Hinata: le quieres poner el nombre de tu hermano

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: de acuerdo,y si es niña que se llame himawari

Sasuke: de acuerdo,y compraste cosas para el bebe

Hinata: si,es que no teníamos nada,y era necesario

Sasuke: veamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (mientras miran las cosas)

Sasuke: son lindas

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: y la ropita también es linda

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: tengo hambre

Hinata: pues la comida,esta lista vamos a comer (se levanta)

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (también se levanta y le sigue)

Hinata: (camina hasta la cocina y se acerca donde esta la comida y la pone en los platos) ya esta caliente

Sasuke: (entra y se sienta) sabes amor

Hinata: dime amor (lleva los platos a la mesa)

Sasuke: espero que nazca pronto

Hinata: amor,se que quieres verlo,pero falta tres meses

Sasuke: lo bueno que los meses pasan rápido

Hinata: eso es cierto amor (empieza a comer)

Sasuke: si amor (mientras también come)

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora sasuke ya estaba en los nueve meses,hinata siempre estaba pendiente,ya que en cualquier momento el bebe nacería

Sasuke: amor (eran las once de la noche y los dos seguían conversando)

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: no haz hablado con sakura

Hinata: no amor

Sasuke: no sabes donde están

Hinata: la verdad es que ni idea,no me ha mandado ningún mensaje

Sasuke: supongo que nos veremos,cuando regresemos a la aldea

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: entiendo (de repente siente un dolor) ahhhh

Hinata: (se acerca) amor que paso

Sasuke: las contracciones son fuertes y algo se rompió

Hinata: déjame revisarte amor (le ayuda a que se acueste)

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se acuesta y aprieta la cobija)

Hinata: vemos (le revisa)

Sasuke: (soporta el dolor) duele

Hinata: amor estas en diez centímetros

Sasuke: pronto nacerá

Hinata: si amor (mientras preparaba las cosas,y luego se acerco) bien amor tu puedes

Sasuke: ahhhhh (empieza a pujar y a gritar,y eso estuvo haciendo durante una hora,hasta que es la medianoche)

Hinata: amor y salió la cabeza

Sasuke: estoy cansado

Hinata: amor,es solo una mas

Sasuke: pronto terminara

Hinata: si amor,es una mas y el bebe nacerá

Sasuke: esta bien AHHHHH (grita y puja por ultima vez)

Hinata: (con un bebe en sus brazos) y aquí esta

Sasuke: (cansado) amor que es

Hinata: es un niño amor

Sasuke: puedo verlo

Hinata: si amor (lo envuelve y se lo entrega con cuidado)

Sasuke: (le mira y sonríe) hola hijo

Hinata: el pequeño itachi

Sasuke: ya esta con nosotros

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: (le da un beso en la frente) te quiero hijo

Hinata: (recoge todo y sale fuera de la casa,para botar en el basurero que había fuera de la casa y luego entra) bueno amor,te ayudare a que te acomodes en la cama (le ayuda)

Sasuke: (hace un gesto de dolor) gracias amor,aunque duele

Hinata: lo se amor,ahora descansa

Sasuke: esta bien amor (ve al bebe y le da un beso en la frente y luego se duerme)

Hinata: (ve que sasuke se quedo dormido) ven acá pequeñito dejemos que papi descanse (lo carga con cuidado y le viste,le da el biberón y cuando termina le quita los gases,y le cambia,y le deja,en la cuna que había comprado) dulces sueños hijo (le tapa y el bebe se duerme) listo yo también hare lo mismo,aunque será por poco tiempo,hasta que el pequeño se despierte (mientras se acuesta y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata: (se había despertado y ahorita se levanta) entrare al baño y luego preparare el desayuno (se mete al baño)

Sasuke: (seguía dormido,hasta que se despierta) amor

Hinata: (sale del baño) bueno días amor

Sasuke: buenos días

Hinata: (se acerca a la cuna) miren quien se despertó

Sasuke: ya se despertó

Hinata: (carga al bebe) si amor

Sasuke: (se sienta) que bueno amor

Hinata: (se lo entrega) ire a preparar el desayuno

Sasuke: creo que itachi tiene hambre

Hinata: espera (se va a preparar el biberón,y cuando esta listo se lo entrega) ten amor (le da el biberón)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias amor

Hinata: ahora iré a preparar el desayuno

Sasuke: que bueno amor,porque tengo hambre

Hinata: lo se,ya vuelvo (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: (le da el biberón al bebe) hijo me alegra que estés aquí conmigo y con tu mama (mientras le da un beso en la frente)

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que itachi nació y sasuke se recuperaba lentamente

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) amor

Sasuke: dime amor (deja al niño en la cuna)

Hinata: la comida esta lista (deja la mesita en la cama)

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: la cuna resulto buena

Sasuke: así es amor

Hinata: lastima que no podemos llevárnosla

Sasuke: bueno llegando a la aldea ahí compraremos otra cuna

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: volveremos a la aldea cuando itachi cumpla un mes

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: entiendo amor (se sienta y come)

Hinata: es el tiempo que necesitas para que te recuperes (también se sienta y come)

Sasuke: lo se amor (los dos siguen conversando,y comiendo)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora el pequeño itachi,ya cumplió un mes,y estaba bien ahora se preparaban para volver a casa

Sasuke: pues todo esta listo (cierra su mochila)

Hinata: si ya revise y no falta nada

Sasuke: (carga a itachi) entonces podemos irnos

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa,y empieza a caminar,para regresar a la aldea oculta de la hoja)

Sasuke: pues por lo que veo todo esta tranquilo

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la mitad del camino) amor mira

Hinata: que cosa amor

Sasuke: mira son naruto y sakura (les señala)

Hinata: (los mira) es cierto amor vamos con ellos

Sasuke: si vamos vamos (los dos caminan hasta donde estaban naruto y sakura)


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: amor mira

Sakura: que paso amor

Naruto: son hinata y sasuke

Sakura: (los mira) es verdad

Naruto: como crees que les iría

Sakura: pues tendremos que esperar a que se acerquen hasta averiguarlo

Naruto: de acuerdo amor

Hinata: (se acercan) hola chicos

Sakura: hola hinata

Sasuke: por lo que veo a ustedes les fue bien

Naruto: al igual que ustedes

Hinata: (mira al bebe que naruto tiene en sus brazos) es su bebe

Sakura: si es una niña se llama sarada

Sasuke: es linda

Naruto: y el de ustedes

Hinata: es un niño se llama itachi

Sakura: así que quisiste ponerle el nombre de tu hermano sasuke

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: es lindo

Hinata: si,y ustedes,se preparaban para volver a la aldea

Sakura: si,hasta que los vimos

Sasuke: entonces vamos todos a la aldea

Naruto: de acuerdo (mientras los cuatro caminan de regreso a la aldea,y cuando eran las seis de la tarde,al llegar a la aldea,ven en la entrada a tsunade y kakashi) oba-chan kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: vaya naruto hasta que por fin regresan (se da la vuelta y los mira)

Kakashi: (también los mira) y con sorpresa

Tsunade: ustedes cuatro si que son una caja de sorpresas

Kakashi: se fueron hace diez meses,y regresan no solo si no que se convirtieron en padres

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: y que son

Sakura: pues ella es nuestra hija se llama sarada

Hinata: y el es nuestro hijo se llama itachi

Kakashi: así que decidieron llamarlo como tu hermano sasuke

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: es lindo

Hinata: gracias kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: pues les felicito a los cuatro por sus bebes

Naruto: gracias oba-chan

Tsunade: de nada naruto,y ahora que están aquí,tengo que contarles algo

Naruto: y que es oba-chan

Tsuande: naruto,es momento de retirarme

Naruto: oba-chan,eso quiere decir (se imagina la respuesta)

Tsunade: si naruto,será mejor que te prepares ya que en seis meses,te convertirás en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sakura: en serio tsunade-sama

Tsunade: en serio,te daré lo que necesites para que te prepares naruto

Naruto: gracias oba-chan

Tsunade: de nada chicos,bueno será mejor que vaya haber si no hay ninguna novedad,ven mañana a la torre,para darte lo que necesites naruto

Naruto: así lo hare oba-chan

Tsunade: de acuerdo (se va de regreso a la torre)

Sasuke: kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: dime sasuke

Sasuke: acaso usted ya lo sabía

Kakashi: así es

Sakura: pero como

Kakashi: cuanto ustedes se fueron,tsunade-sama me conto su intención de retirarse

Hinata: entonces estaba esperando,a que regresemos

Kakashi: así es

Sasuke: bueno naruto,tu sueño pronto se cumplirá

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: bueno tenemos que retirarnos estamos cansados

Kakashi: de acuerdo chicos

Sasuke: nos vemos kakashi-sensei (se van)

Kakashi: hasta luego (les mira irse)

Hinata: tsunade-sama,ykakashi-sensei,dice que nos fuimso y regresamos con sorpresa

Sakura: pero ella también tenía una sorpresa

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que tsunade-sama también es una caja de sorpresas

Naruto: tienes razón

Hinata: bueno llegamos a casa

Sakura: de acuerdo,nosotros también ya nos vamos a nuestra casa

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Naruto: nos vemos chicos (se van)

Hinata: hasta luego (entran a la casa)

Sasuke: (se sienta en el sillón) que día no

Hinata: pues lo que naruto esperaba se cumplió

Sasuke: su sueño de ser hokage

Hinata: es verdad (se sienta a su lado)

Sasuke: estamos en casa

Hinata: y con un nuevo miembro

Sasuke: pero solo que hay un problema

Hinata: cual amor

Sasuke: no tenemos la cuna

Hinata: tranquilo eso tiene solución

Sasuke: como

Hinata: (se levanta) voy a preguntarle a mi papa

Sasuke: crees que el tenga una cuna guardada

Hinata: de eso estoy segura,enseguida vuelvo (sale de la casa)

Sasuke: esta bien amor (le espera)

Mientras que con naruto y sakura

Naruto: (entran a la casa) bueno estamos en casa

Sakura: así es

Naruto: (se sienta) aun no lo puedo creer

Sakura: que tsunade-sama se retire

Naruto: así es

Sakura: pues tu sueño pronto se cumplirá

Naruto: lo se

Sakura: ahora ya estamos en casa

Naruto: si pero hay un problema

Sakura: cual amor

Naruto: no tenemos la cuna

Sakura: tranquilo ven vamos al cuarto (se va al cuarto)

Naruto: (se levanta) de acuerdo (se levanta y le sigue)

Sakura: (entra al cuarto y se acerca al armario y abre la puerta) aquí esta

Naruto: que cosa amor

Sakura: esto (saca una caja)

Naruto: y esta caja

Sakura: pues aquí dentro esta una cuna,mis papas me lo dieron

Naruto: en caso de que tengamos un bebe

Sakura: así es

Naruto: (deja a sarada en la cama) te ayudo a armarla

Sakura: de acuerdo (los dos abren la caja,y sacan las piezas y empiezan a armar la cuna,después de una hora,la cuna esta armada) bueno lo logramos

Naruto: pudimos armarla

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: (carga con cuidado a la bebe y le pone en la cuna) aquí estará bien

Sakura: es verdad

Naruto: mi pequeñita,bienvenida a casa

Sakura: ahora si somos una familia

Naruto: asi es (siguen conversando)

Mientras que con sasuke y hinata

Hinata; (entra a la casa con una caja) ya vine

Sasuke: espera te ayudo (se acerca y toma la caja)

Hinata: gracias amor

Sasuke: de nada amor

Hinata: mi papa guardo la cuna en esta caja

Sasuke: le contaste

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: y que dijo

Hinata: que nos felicitaba y que estaba feliz de saber que era abuelo,y que en estos días vendrá a conocer a su nieto

Sasuke: que bueno (lleva la caja al cuarto)

Hinata: (también va al cuarto) te ayudo a armarla

Sasuke: claro (mientras sacan las piezas de la caja,y empiezan a armarla,después de media hora,la cuna estaba) listo

Hinata: si,lo logramos

Sasuke: es cierto (carga al niño y lo deja en la cuna)

Hinata: (lo mira) la familia creció

Sasuke: es cierto,y ahora que volvimos hubo una sorpresa

Hinata: el sueño de naruto de convertirse en hokage

Sasuke: se cumplirá en unos meses

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: si que fue una sorpresa (mientras sonríe y los dos siguen conversando,hasta que a la final se acostaron,porque estaban cansado y se durmieron,pero luego tendrían que despertarse para atender al bebe,pero no les importaba estaban felices de haberse convertido en padres,con esos pensamientos siguen durmiendo)


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora itachi y sarada tenían tres meses seguían creciendo y subiendo de peso,mientras que naruto seguía preparándose,ya que en tres meses sería el sexto hokage

Hinata: y naruto

Sakura: esta dormido

Hinata: sigue preparándose

Sakura: si este tiempo,ha entrenado

Hinata; bueno,se merece un descanso

Sakura: eso es cierto

Hinata: y esta feliz con sarada

Sakura: si,le encanta ser padre

Hinata: y tu feliz de ser mama

Sakura: no te lo voy a negar

Hinata: somos dos

Sakura: si ya veo que sasuke babea por itachi

Hinata: es verdad,le encanta la idea de ser padre

Sakura: y a ti

Hinata: también me encanta ser mama

Sakura: ya somos dos (siguen conversando)

Mientras que en la torre

Gaara: (había ido a la aldea,para una reunión y ya se estaba enterando,lo que estaba pasando) así que tomo esta decisión

Tsunade: si ya decidí retirarme

Gaara: y le entrega su puesto a naruto

Tsunade: pues es hora de que el sea el hokage

Gaara: entiendo,y esta bien,ese es el sueño de naruto

Tsunade: lo se

Gaara: bien tengo que retirarme

Tsunade: en tres meses naruto es el hokage

Gaara: de acuerdo,hablare con el cuando sea el hokage

Tsunade: de acuerdo gaara

Gaara: y tsunade-sama una pregunta

Tsunade: dime gaara

Gaara: que va hacer,se ira de al aldea

Tsunade: no,trabajare en el hospital

Gaara: entiendo,ahora será a tiempo completo

Tsunade: así es gaara

Gaara: de acuerdo tsunade-sama,me retiro

Tsunade: de acuerdo gaara que te vaya bien

Gaara: gracias tsunade-sama (se va)

Tsunade: de nada gaara (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Hinata: (entra a la casa) ya vine

Sasuke: como te fue amor

Hinata: bien amor

Sasuke: le dijiste a sakura que si quería venir a pescar con nosotros

Hinata: no naruto esta durmiendo,y sakura mejor quiso quedarse

Sasuke: bueno no importa,vamos solo los dos

Hinata: de acuerdo amor (carga a itachi) vamos bebe

Sasuke: si vamos (los dos salen de la casa,y empiezan a caminar hasta fuera de la aldea,y caminan,hasta llegar al lago) este lugar es perfecto

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: así es (mientras dejan las cosas)

Hinata: (se sienta en una roca con el niño) y ahora como vamos hacer

Sasuke: pues déjame a mi primero,y luego vas tu

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (toma la caña y le pone la carnada y le lanza al lago) bueno ahora esperemos

Hinata: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: al menos es bueno ver que todo esta tranquilo

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: y eso es lo bueno (mientras esperan)

Hinata: así es amor (en eso mira la caña) amor mira

Sasuke: que paso amor

Hinata: ya pico

Sasuke: es verdad (se acerca y empieza envolver la cuerda)

Hinata: creo que si es grande

Sasuke: eso parece amor

Hinata: te ayudo

Sasuke: no amor,ya lo tengo (le jala y sale el pescado) tenías razón amor es grande

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: creo que con el es suficiente

Hinata: así es amor (mientras los dos se sientan y se ponen a conversar y cuando era tarde,regresaban a casa con el pescado)

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora itachi y sarada tenían seis meses,seguían creciendo y ya les estaban empezando a salir los dientes,y ahora naruto se convertiría en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Sakura: amor

Naruto: (sale del baño) dime amor

Sakura: estas listo

Naruto: yo si y ustedes

Sasuke: pues ya estamos listos

Hinata: solo faltas tu

Naruto: pues yo ya estoy

Sakura: entonces podemos irnos

Naruto: de acuerdo (todos salen de la casa y caminan hasta la torre)

Hinata: (llegan donde estaban el resto de las personas) bueno nosotros nos quedamos aquí

Naruto: de acuerdo,nosotros iremos donde oba-chan

Sasuke: esta bien

Sakura: nos vemos luego (se van)

Hinata: bueno a esperar

Sasuke: claro que si amor

Tsunade: (ve que naruto se acerca) así que estás listo naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade; de acuerdo

Iruka: (se acerca donde estaban sasuke y hinata) hola chicos

Hinata: hola iruka-sensei

Iruka: el sueño de naruto,al fin se hace realidad

Sasuke: era lo que tanto quería,y al fin su sueño se cumple

Iruka: así es (mira a itachi) y este pequeñito como esta

Hinata: creciendo,y ya le salió su primer diente

Iruka: eso veo,y será mi alumno cuando sea mas grande

Sasuke: claro que si iruka-sensei (siguen conversando)

Tsunade: bien naruto estas listo

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: de acuerdo (se acerca y todos dejan de hablar) hace muchos años,que vine a la aldea y me convertí en la quinta hokage,la paz llego y también los cambios,y un cambio es este,dejo de ser la quinta hokage y entrego mi puesto a quien será el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki (naruto se acerca y todos le saludan)

Gaara: te felicito naruto

Naruto: gracias gaara

Gaara: espero que la alianza con la aldea oculta de la hoja,no se rompa

Naruto: eso no pasara,la alianza continuara

Gaara: espero que nos podamos reunir,para hablar sobre proteger las aldeas

Naruto: para evitar nuevos ataques

Gaara: si ya viste,que muchas chicas fueron violadas

Naruto: si,hasta que tu hermana,lo mato

Gaara: si,pero aun así hay que hablar sobre proteger al aldeas

Naruto: de acuerdo,nos veremos en unos días para conversar

Gaara: de acuerdo,bueno iré a saludar a mi hermana,y te felicito tu bebe es linda

Naruto: gracias gaara

Gaara: de nada naruto nos vemos (se va)

Sakura:( (se acerca) amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: kakashi-sensei quiere una foto con los seis

Naruto: de acuerdo vamos

Sakura: de acuerdo (caminan hasta donde estaba hinata,sasuke y kakashi) ya estamos aquí

Kakashi: listos para la foto

Sasuke: claro que si

Kakashi: además con dos nuevos alumnos

Hinata: pues ya tiene dos alumnos que serán la siguiente generación del equipo siete

Sakura: eso es cierto kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: genial,y ustedes chicos están de acuerdo

Sasuke: claro que si kakashi-sensei

Naruto: sarara e án la siguiente generación del equipo siete

Kakashi: perfecto

Camarógrafo: listos para la foto

Todos: siiii (les toma la foto)

En la noche

Hinata: (ya cuando anocheció llegan a la casa,y le dan el biberón al bebe le cambian y le dejan en la cuna) se canso

Sasuke: si,parece que se divirtió

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: también mantendremos el secreto con itachi

Hinata: claro que si amor,el jamás sabrá que tuvo un hermano y que ahora vive con otra familia

Sasuke: esta bien amor,y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: nunca supimos que paso con los mellizos

Hinata: pues yo si averigüé

Sasuke: en serio

Hinata: si

Sasuke: y que paso

Hinata: pues esa pareja se los llevaron al hospital.y estuvieron si quiera un mes en el hospital

Sasuke: porque

Hinata: porque aparte de que los dos eran pequeños,eran bajos de peso,y naruto les paso su estrés

Sasuke: por eso estuvieron en el hospital

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y que paso luego

Hinata: al mes salieron y como esa apreja,no tenía hijos,se quedaron con los bebes

Sasuke: al menos,tienen un nuevo hogar

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: amor,se que ya te lo he dicho un millón de vece,gracias por no haberme dejado solo

Hinata: amor,y un millón de veces te vuelvo a decir lo mismo,somos una pareja y esto había que superarlo como lo que somos una pareja

Sasuke: lo se amor

Hinata: y lo hicimos

Sasuke: y ahora tenemos un hermoso bebe

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso y luego se van del cuarto y se van a su cuarto,pero queda en el recuerdo,de que si pasa algo malo como una violación,lo puedes superar con ayuda y que nunca estarás solo)

FIN


End file.
